Stranded
by Kijji
Summary: Seth wakes up from having a weird dream. Now he has to figure out how to get off of this island while trying to fend of the things that go bumping n the night. My first story.
1. Proluge

**Stranded**

**Prologue**

Seth had started to come to as he heard the sounds of something walking on sand, he sat up and had to blink a few times to refocus on his surroundings. What he saw amazed him to no end. He saw oceans going on for miles, mountains as far as the eye can see, and other small islands dotted out in the ocean. Seth looked around the beach to see what had been causing the sound that woke him up from the strange dream he was having. It didn't take long for Seth to see the cow that was walking on the beach; however, he found it very odd that there was a cow on the beach. He decided to get up and stretch before he started to explore what he could only think of as an island.

After hours of walking underneath trees he started to take notes on the wildlife and how this island seemed to be a completely different world compared to the normal world he was in last night. Seth decided to take a break and think over the notes he'd taken, '_Okay, the pigs can be used for food if I need it to keep me from dying, I can use the cows to make leather clothing to protect me from the environment, chickens don't really have a use to me right now and neither do sheep._' After checking his notes, Seth continued venturing into a thick forest full of trees hoping to find something interesting in this bizarre world.

After what seemed like hours, Seth had, surprisingly, found a small wooden house. Just in time too, the sun was going down and Seth was sure that he would want to be outside without any knowledge of what else there might be on this island. As Seth entered the house he noted how empty it felt, like no one had used this house for years. He noticed a book lying on a table which looked to be very old, most likely from the people who last used this house. When Seth picked the book up, he knew that this book would hold the answers to most of his questions and would change his view of this beautiful world forever.

**Chapter**

**End**


	2. Chapter 1A terrible night

Seth carefully opened the book, thinking that it might just fall apart at the spine. As he started to read the book he was surprised at what he was seeing, one of the most important entries was simply the first one.

_Day 1_

_Dear Journal,_

_I am amazed at this island that I seem to have just magically appeared on! It has beautiful oceans, beaches, and forests that seem to stretch on for miles. I also noticed that this world, whatever this is, allows us to get block shapes of all sorts of things, like trees, with our hands without feeling pain, although I prefer to use the conventional tools. After what seemed like a whole day, I built a small house to call my home and shelter me from the outside. I just love being here this place is just too good to be true!_

Seth was surprised to hear that he could break things like trees with his bare hands, but was glad to hear that the previous owner had used tools, which he most likely left behind somewhere. Something was making Seth become drawn to the book, it was as if the last owner would have wanted others to read this journal in hopes of learning how to cope with living in a new world. Seth began reading again, hoping to learn other facts about this island.

_Day 2_

_Dear Journal,_

Last night was simply terrifying. While I was making some pork chops for dinner, I began to hear strange, although feint, noises. I looked out of my window to see a very horrific shock; the dead had risen and seemed to have some mutations around the island! Scattered throughout area were groups of zombies, skeletons, Giant spiders, and what appeared to be green slime monsters with a look of pure anguish. I was Scared out of my mind, but it seems that they haven't noticed me or my house; or maybe it was because I was in my own shelter that they couldn't follow me into? Regardless of the answer, I must find out why this is happening and how to stop it!

Gasping at the shocking retaliation, Seth had peered into the night and indeed he saw the monsters which seemed like they could kill him at a moment's notice. _'Hmm, it seems as though this place isn't such a paradise.' _Seth Jumped backwards and fell down as one of the "slime monsters" jumped up towards the window and stared into the eyes of Seth with seemingly no emotion except utter anguish.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief as the monster just receded back into the forest, as if it hadn't seen him and then began to think about what is going on.

'_Hmm it seems that these monsters can't see me through theses blocks that make up this house… I wonder if lighting has any effect on these monsters._'

After thinking about what he could do about the monsters plaguing the land, he began to feel tired and needed to find the bedroom of the house. Seth made sure that the book was carefully placed back onto the table, so it wouldn't have a chance of being destroyed by being left open, before he began venturing into the house which had 3 rooms he could see from the current living room and stairs which led to the bedrooms. As he began climbing the stairs he had realized something, 'Will these monsters be around during the daytime?' 'How to I stop them without putting myself in danger?' 'Oh well, I'll deal with that in the morning time to sleep now.' As Seth finished that last thought he began to climb into the average-size bed, pulled the covers over himself, and began to fall into the land of unconsciousness.

**End of chapter**

**(A/N) I am going to create a house in mine craft that looks similar in not the same as the house that Seth is seeking shelter in.**


End file.
